I met Killer of Flames
Hello everyone, its me, The Dark Reindeer and i'm here for another video, that Lord of Flames told me about his Creepypasta story he made, and I decided that I could make a video for him, but I get a little bit tired of working, I went to Google Hangout to say hi to my friends, but when I was in Google Hangouts, I saw that there was a new person online, that the name is, Kyle. I was afraid of that this might be a stranger, but I don't care of being scare when I was young, so I went to see Kyle, but then Kyle is online, he text and say "Hello," I respond to say "Hi," he said, "Do you know me," I say, "What? I don't know who you are," then he say "Don't lie to me," I respond again of saying, "What do you mean?" he said, "Do you know about Lord of Flames," I was frozen of shock, how did he know about him, I think I know who is this person, then I said, "But can you tell me, who your really are instead of Klye", but then he said it, "My name is Killer of Flames" I freak out of fear, this can't be, this person is, Kyle. I saw another respond of his, "Do you know where I am" "I don't know" "The front door" "What door?" "Im at outside of your house" my heard went cold, I freak out to much, now I saw a last text of his, he said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I shut off my computer and look around my room, out of the window, it was rainy outside, but then, I heard a tapping at the other windows, he is here, Kyle or known as Killer of Flames, is at my house, I ran out of my room to lock the doors really quick, but soon I was doing it, I saw a figure at the window of the kitchen, I look closer, it was.....Kyle, he raised his knife and slash the window, the window broke apart, I walk away, Kyle went through inside with his big smile, I ran to my room, I close the door but it doesn't had a lock for it, I put my chair to the door if it could work, I need to find a weapon to protect myself, there was a pocket knife on the floor, I picked it up and the door banging really hard, "Hey Dark Reindeer, let me in!" he keep banging the door to get in, I was trying not to make myself not to fear, but then the chair fell down, and a knife went through the door and the knife went back, and whole was shown of a red eye, it was Kyle's evil eye, "Knock nock" "Who's there?" I might be stupid that I said that for some reason, "KYLE!" Kyle break the door down, and Kyle ran in with his knife, I was frozen, I dropped the pocket knife, I was dumb of doing that, I try to find a way out before he gets to me with his knife, there was window, but it was close, when I was trying to open it, it will take it long, I turn around and Kyle punch at my face, and black out. " Wakey wakey Dark Reindeer" I woke up and I was in a old room, I look down, I was sitting on a chair, tied up, I struggle to get the rope off, "Hahahahaha, you can't escape from me boy" I look up, it was Kyle with a normal smile, "What do you want from me" Kyle pick up his knife, it was bleeding, he clean it up with his hand, "Hehehehe, oh you know, torture" Kyle turn around and went to a door and open it, in there was a full of weapons, Kyle pick one and is a Bowie Knife, he turn around and look at me with a craze smile, "Now, if you wont tell me, I just had to let this knife to go in to your throat" Kyle went to me and put the Bowie Knife to my throat but he didn't push it, I was heavily breathing a bit, "I'm sorry Kyle, I just tired of doing videos a bit" "Wow, you think that could do anything about this bullshit, *laugh* no!" Kyle raised the Bowie Knife and lunged at my left leg, I was trying to scream but Kyle put a tape on my mouth, "Shhhh, oh come on now, you don't want the Neighbors to wake up, do you" Kyle punch at my face, "Now! do the fucking video! he been waiting for video a long time, now do it! or else" Kyle hold the other knife with him and do a calm less normal smile to be nice a bit, I had to do the video, I had to or he will might kill me, Kyle turn around and went to the door and brought something out of it, it was a Laptop, he put it on the ground and look at me, "Now, you must do the video, ok" I gulp and I saw the laptop has my Account on it, how did he knows my account, but I don't care, I nodded and he smile and untied the ropes behind me, I can't fight back, he could stabbed me really quick, so I had no choice, so I use the laptop and make the video, in a hour, the video is upload and he close the laptop, "Good, now your being a nicely boy, but, I can't let you go, there's something I had to say to you before it happens" I gulp again and I was sweating a bit, "W-w-w-what? what is it?" he went closer with a knife behind him and smile, "I just want you to, GO TO HELL!!!"